


NSFW Rick x Reader Drabbles

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sensual Play, Sexual Choking, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d





	1. Chapter 1

He kept you pulled to him. He was talking in his sleep again. Your toes played with his. Warmth. Serenity. Both surrounded you in this intimate moment. The comforter let itself wind down on top of your two intermingled bodies. Your eyes started to close again. He grumbled, “hey baby… It’s time for you to get back to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

His hands opened your knees. He slithered his arms between your thigh and your calf. His hands lifted your butt as to give himself leverage to work. He smiled at your wonderful flower. He let out a gentle blow onto your clit. His mouth watered at the thought of watching you squirm beneath his endeavors. He bit his lip and slowly brought himself closer. You struggled against your restraints as his now moist lips kissed the top of your vulva. His tongue gently snaked out to part the delicate petals covering your sensitive knub. To make sure he found it, he traced around it. Your moans only a soft gasp so as to not wake the neighborhood. He chuckled against your clit and then his tongue flicked it.


	3. Comfort

You watched as history repeats itself. It repeats over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. You bite your lip. Your heart races. They need to stop. You want them to stop. It’s causing ringing in your ears. Your head throbbing. Your breathing stalled. Your wall panel beeped once. It knocked you back into your rhythm. There was a splat sound. Immediately after, there was a stretched and popped elastic noise from where the noise of the slime hitting the wall came from. You curled your legs under you. You turned and leaned yourself into the back of the sofa as much as you could. Its soft cushioning welcoming you. You felt his long fingers run themselves through your hair. He kissed your head. The older man’s slender body slid onto the sofa next to you. He let his arm slink around your waist as he pulled you into his chest. “It’s o-brrrgh-okay,” he comforted, “I’ve got ya. Rick’s got you.”

You clung to his blue shirt that matched his hair. Rick sighed. He readjusted your weakened and numb body ontop of his slim and bony one. He let both arms wrap around you. The man’s grumbles mixed with his sighs of annoyance at the situation. “You know, as mmuchh as I do,” He started on his rant, “F-f-fucking people n-n-never learn. Th-th-they allow people to use pity as a weapon and h-h-hell on Earth if you point that out.” He chuckled as he rubbed your back, “stop worrying about them. Just focus on me.” He raised your chin for your eyes to meet. They met for only a split second before his lips gently placed themselves against yours. Your warm tear overrun face contrasted against his cool dry hands and lips. You felt him smile in your kiss. The more you focused on him. The more it felt right.

Soon, you smiled. This gave Rick the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into your mouth. You giggled as you allowed him entrance. His tongue and mouth stung, laced with alcohol he must have sipped on before coming confort you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you tried to figure out the drink. Brandy? Bourbon? Rum maybe? You felt his hands move to grip your face. His legs trapped you against him. Rick quickly flipped the two of you and hummed against your lips. He pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

His cold fingertips started at your thigh and moved their way upward. Your eyes slowly open. The morning sights still alluded you, covered in the thick cloudly film of waking up. You let out a sigh as his brisk touches awakened you from your nice warm content slumber. Your still gravelly voice from being disturbed from your sleep welcomed him with a groggy greeting. His lips pressed against your head.

“Good Morning Princess.”


	5. Choking

His calloused hands wrapped around your neck. Your breath hitched as you felt the gentle pressure. You could barely swallow your saliva before he had started. Your body bouncing against his. His member filling you as your mind started to fade into paradise. The pure ecstasy of every movement felt unbearable. The fire inside of you burned brightly. Every small release and smothering action against it only enraged it further. You could nearly make out the two lovemaking people’s moans. Soon, you felt the release of the pressure and the fire quelled. You felt full as your mind emerged back into reality.


End file.
